magicthegatheringfandomcom_it-20200216-history
Discussioni utente:Ainer
Layout aggiornato Ciao! Purtroppo è un problema di visualizzazione dovuto all'aggiornamento di ieri (Leggi qui), lo staff se ne è già preso carico e sta tentando di risolvere il più rapidamente possibile. In ogni caso io le due barre nere laterali qui le ho sempre viste, anche se non troppo grandi. Se vuoi migliorare la visualizzazione temporaneamente puoi utilizzare la skin monobook, aggiungendo "?useskin=monobook" all'url della pagina, come ho fatto nel link che ti ho messo poco sopra :) -- 06:37, mag 20, 2015 (UTC) :Per il ridimensionamento non ne ho la certezza, ma comunque lo staff è al lavoro. In ogni caso puoi trovare informazioni dettagliate sui cambiamenti in w:c:it:Aiuto:Cambiamenti al Layout :) -- 22:01, mag 30, 2015 (UTC) ::Puoi sempre modificarlo sulla tua wiki o comunque dal tuo global.css :) -- 16:52, giu 1, 2015 (UTC) :::Beh, dipende. Nemmeno io conosco perfettamente tutte le classi presenti nella struttura della pagina (sono troppi xD), ma posso darci un occhiata, a quale oggetto da sistemare daresti la precedenza?-- 18:10, giu 1, 2015 (UTC) ::::Dovrebbe essere sufficente inserire #content { font-size:XXpx !important; } body { font-size:XXpx !important; } nel tuo Wikia.css, cambiando XX con la dimensione desiderata.-- 15:22, giu 3, 2015 (UTC) :Non è un errore: segnala solamente la presenza del parametro, la cui funzione è quella di alzare la priorità della nuova stringa rispetto al codice originale.-- 18:52, giu 8, 2015 (UTC) ::Dipende, a volte ci mette un po'. Prova a svuotare la cache più volte. Il content dovrebbe essere il contenuto della pagina, mentre il body è tutta la cornice, ciò che la contiene. -- 21:55, giu 8, 2015 (UTC) :::Questo è strano, parecchio strano. Perdonami ma in questo periodo sono davvero impegnato, ma appena avrò tempo cercherò di darci un'occhiata! :) -- 13:39, giu 14, 2015 (UTC) ::: L'uomo corvo Ciao Ainer, prima finisco Ana e poi creo la pagina su di lui. Arrien (discussioni) 9:00, Giu 25, 2015 (UTC) Sintesi Ciao, ci proverò. :) Comunque, più personaggi, luoghi e altro da scrivere ci sono, più tempo ci vuole a finire e passare alla prossima storia. :) Posso solo sperare che i collaboratori anonimi che come me aggiornano l'ambientazione continuino ad aiutarmi. ;) - Arrien (discussioni) 8:30, lug 23, 2015 (UTC) Ciao! A quanto pare c'era un conflitto per una tabella non chiusa in Template:Ultimi. Per questo ti sfalsava tutto il contenuto successivo. :) -- 21:42, ago 23, 2015 (UTC) Galleria Ciao, ti sei dimenticato di inserire la galleria da Narset, Ral Zarek e Ob Nixilis. La prima ha ancora l'immagine del vecchio Tarkir e non quella nuova come planeswalker e gli altri due hanno diverse immagini che li rappresentano. Ciao! :Probabilmente un recente aggiornamento al codice di wikia ha reso visibile il problema :)-- 12:11, ago 24, 2015 (UTC) L'uomo corvo 2 Ciao Ainer, avevo già aggiornato la pagina sull'uomo corvo. Per il momento non ci sono nuove informazioni su di lui. - Arrien (discussioni) 16:25, set 9, 2015 (UTC) I cinque colori Ciao, ho notato che le pagine dei cinque colori il bianco, il blu, il nero, il rosso e il verde non sono state aggiornate con i nuovi articoli che Mark Rosewater ha scritto quest'estate. Nei nuovi articoli i cinque coloro sono più approfonditi rispetto a come sono adesso sulla wiki, quindi volevo chiederti se a te vanno bene così o se posso riscriverli. - collaboratore non registrato @Collaboratore non registrato - Non so come fare a risponderti visto che non sei registrato, ma si, puoi riscriverli. Magari metti poi anche il link all'articolo di Mark. Nero Ciao, la versione corretta della pagina nero riscritta dall'utente anonimo 151.54.85.164 il 17 novembre 2015 alle 10:32 era stata vandalizzata. Stasera ho nottato che hai modificato la pagina però le informazioni scritte non sono corrette o in alcuni punti incomplete e già si nota dalla prima parte dove si dice che il nero brama la verità quando basta guardare nell'articolo scritto da Maro che in realtà brama il potere. Per favore sistema la pagina e già la seconda o forse anche la terza volta che viene vandalizzata. Ciao, se per te va bene, volevo proporti di proteggere la pagina del nero, del blu e del bianco e una volta concluse anche quelle del rosso e del verde. Non è necessario. La protezione la riservo solo per pagine sensibili come i template, che se modificati in maniera errata sballano tutto e per la pagina principale. Se dovessi iniziare a proteggere le pagine sol perché potrebbero essere vandalizzate, dovrei inserire una protezione globale su tutta la wiki e questo toglierebbe il senso di un'enciclopedia a cui tutti possono collaborare. Eccomi! Allora, la funzione arriva dal javascript aa presente qui e importato aggiungendo a MediaWiki:Common.js il codice: importScriptPage('MediaWiki:Tooltip.js', 'joeplayground'); Inoltre, è stato sistemato ulteriormente grazie all'aggiunta a Mediawiki:Common.css del seguente codice: /*Tooltip Link Color and Glow*/ .ajaxttlink { color: green !important; } .ajaxttlink:hover { color: green !important; text-shadow: green 0 0 10px !important; } Per caricare l'immagine, essa deve avere lo stesso nome del testo all'interno del tooltip, ma senza spazi e con il formato png. Non so se vanno bene anche altri formati, dovrei approfondire meglio il codice ^^'.-- 23:22, dic 7, 2015 (UTC) :Allora, non ti assicuro nulla ma prova con . :Per quanto riguarda l'immagine: Dovresti agire sul codice JavaScript originale e, sarò sincero, non ho idea di cosa mettere (non sono esperto di js ^^'). La soluzione più semplice sarebbe quella di caricare la nuova versione del file sopra quella precedente, così verrà richiamata automaticamente quella nuova :) -- 13:45, dic 8, 2015 (UTC) ::Hai inserito il codice Javascript per l'importazione in MediaWiki:Common.js? Altrimenti non funziona. Dopo la modifica al JavaScript, comunque, devi attendere che la modifica venga approvata dal processo di revisione, quindi devi attendere un po' di tempo. :) -- 14:13, dic 8, 2015 (UTC) :::Però devi inviare la modifica in revisione, per farlo, vai in common.js e cerca il pulsante "invia per revisione" nel box "Stato della revisione" :)-- 16:00, dic 8, 2015 (UTC) E ciò è strano Appena riesco ci do un'occhiata :) -- 14:58, dic 11, 2015 (UTC) Auguri Tanti auguri di buone feste. - Arrien (discussioni) 11:00, dic 23, 2015 (UTC) Auguri di buon natale!!! - da un collaboratore anonimo Auguri anche a te collaboratore anonimo! --Ainer (discussioni) 22:33, dic 23, 2015 (UTC) Auguri per le feste! Scusa Ho avuto un periodo in cui sono stato davvero molto occupato, ma ti prometto che entro domani sera ci guardo! :) Ho risolto Bisogna creare una pagina sorgente, nella quale posizionare il contenuto da mostrare nel tooltip, nel mio caso ho creato ForestC151, che verrà richiamata dal tooltip attraverso il codice , ovvero il nome della pagina. Se vuoi che il link reindirizzi verso un'altra pagina, dovrai usare . Il codice per la pagina sorgente è Contenuto del tooltip . Spero di essere stato esauriente, ma se hai domande, chiedi pure! Scusa ancora per il ritardo :)-- 08:44, gen 19, 2016 (UTC) A planeswalker's guide to Zendikar Ciao, avevo iniziato a tradurre in italiano la guida di Zendikar ma da qualche giorno nel vecchio sito della wotc esce sempre "error 404 la pagina non è attualmente disponibile". Appena si risolverà il problema completerò la pagina. - collaboratore di wikia @Collaboratore: Perfetto, non ti preoccupare. Ti ringrazio per la disponibilità e l'impegno!--Ainer (discussioni) 09:45, gen 26, 2016 (UTC) Grazie per il benvenuto! hai fatto un otttimo lavoro con tutte le pagine e spero di riuscire a dare un buon contributo a questa wiki che ho seguito per parecchio prima di deventarne membro. @Collaboratore: grazie, per qualunque cosa puoi chiedere a me, sia qui che sulla pagina facebook. Prima o poi capirò come si fa Grazie delle dritte avevo svariati dubbi che mi hai chiarito. Spero di aver fatto un lavoro migliore con Fabbrica di Urza nel racconto pietra e sangue Nahiri dice di essere mille anni più giovane di Sorin. Potrei quindi mettere come data di nascita -1500 A.R.? se per errore carico 2 volte la stessa immagine come faccio a cancellarne una? Non mi fa più caricare le immagini. Perchè? Continua a ripetermi "L'estensione del file ".jpg" non corrisponde al tipo MIME rilevato dal file (image/png)." Che devo fare? Anche se "angelo soggiogatore" non è un personaggio non conta come membro della schiera al pari di "mietitrice della schiera selenargento" per la schiera di selenargento? Lord Chaos95 (discussioni) 16:45, ago 1, 2016 (UTC) devo forse aggiungere la sezione carte associate? Lord Chaos95 (discussioni) 16:46, ago 1, 2016 (UTC) ho provato a inserire una carta di darksteel ma il simbolo dell'espansione è sempre non comune non c'è nè raro, nè comune; è un problema del mio pc o è il simbolo ad essere sbagliato? Lord Chaos95 (discussioni) 10:07, ago 4, 2016 (UTC) come faccio a inserire una pagina in una categoria? Lord Chaos95 (discussioni) 10:19, ago 4, 2016 (UTC) ciao ho provato ad aggiungere Nemesi della Ragione ma manca il simbolo dell'espansione "Alara Reborn"; come si aggiunge? Lord Chaos95 (discussioni) 18:56, ago 5, 2016 (UTC) Per sbaglio ho messo fra le categorie di "Leviatano del Mar d'Inchiostro" volare e non riesco a toglierla. Mi potresti dire come si fa? Lord Chaos95 (discussioni) 13:59, ago 6, 2016 (UTC) Cridhe Ciao, posso farlo io, però per via di diversi impegni non so se riuscirò a tradurre la pagina in questi giorni, ma per la fine del mese o al massimo all'inizio di ottobre dovrei riuscirci. @Collaboratore non registrato: Ok, non c'è problema in un po' di attesa. Qualora volessi registrarti, si ha la possibilità di non visualizzare il 90% delle pubblicità della wiki semplicemente premendo una spunta nella pagina del profilo personale. Lo dico perché so che modificare da utente non registrato potrebbe risultare molto lento proprio per via delle numerose pubblicità inserite dal sistema Wikia. E anche perché è bello poter dare almeno dei nomi ai collaboratori e poter scrivere loro personalmente^^ --Ainer (discussioni) 14:02, set 19, 2016 (UTC) Fonti Ciao Ainer, per Lama Rugginosa: mi sono accorto solo ora che ho sbagliato a mettere il nome, quello giusto è "Bloodwort", quando ho cercato delle carte associate mi è uscita solo Lama Rugginosa e alla fine per la fretta mi sono confuso. Per Rissaiolo Fangoso: il luogo dovrebbe essere il cunicolo di Bottone Fangoso quando il piano si trasforma. - Arrien (discussioni) 9:08, mar 23, 2017 (UTC) Presentazione Salve, mi sono da poco iscritto a fandom e mi piacerebbe aiutare, anche se di scrittura dei codici sono completamente ignorante ed ho poco tempo. Ho visto che molte carte singole mancano. Potrei iniziare a creare quelle riguardanti Ritorno a Ravnica, non appena capisco come fare. Edit: se serve da tradurre fatemi sapere cosa e appena ho tempo lo faccio! Già che ci sono faccio notare che alla pagina "creatura" il link "debolezza da evocazione" è scritto male e se provo a correggerlo mi manda ad una pagina vuota. Mentre la pagina "Debolezza di evocazione" già c'è. Anche se il termine corretto sarebbe "Debolezza da evocazione" e non "di". Avrei modificato il testo, ma non posso cambiare l'intestazione della pagina. Groox II (discussioni) 22:44, apr 3, 2017 (UTC)Groox II Traduzioni Ho visto che c'è molto da tradurre, quindi per il momento posso puntare in quella direzione. Dove devo/posso prendere i testi che poi andrò a tradurre? Groox II (discussioni) 11:56, apr 4, 2017 (UTC)Groox II Template Guardiani Ciao, volevo segnalarti che nel template dei Guardiani ti sei dimenticati di aggiungere il mana blu per Nissa e quello rosso per Ajani. In realtà non è una dimenticanza, ma semplicemente una formalità. Se dovessimo aggiungere il simbolo di mana per ogni colore che ognuno dei planeswalker sa utilizzare, allora quasi tutti loro sarebbero tricolor se non di più. Ajani non è più vendicativo e ha smesso di utilizzare il mana rosso, optando per il verde (che ormai lo contraddistingue, altrimenti lo avrei lasciato nel bianco); Nissa è probabilmente stata con il blu solo per Amonkhet per via dell'Ordalia della Conoscenza che ha affrontato... lo aggiungerò qualora dovesse contraddistinguersi nella coppia blu-verde. Per ora, tra i guardiani, Nissa è quella verde.--Ainer (discussioni) 09:46, giu 5, 2017 (UTC) Template disambigua Ciao, ho notato che nel template disambigua c'è un errore: Azami (Personaggio) in bianco dice che la pagina non esiste ma il personaggio è presente nella wiki come Azami Ozu. Volevo corregere l'errore ma non mi fa modificare quindi gentilmente potresti pensaci tu? :) Certo, ci penso io! ;) --Ainer (discussioni) 14:44, ago 3, 2017 (UTC) Ciao! Beh, si, direi che si può fare! In questi giorni studio il codice e ti dico qualcosa :D -- 17:58, set 12, 2017 (UTC) ::Non ho fatto nulla in questi giorni, perché ho avuto parecchi imprevisti, ma a breve ci guarderò :) -- 14:51, set 19, 2017 (UTC) :::Il fatto è che l'università mi risucchia un sacco di tempo ^^'. Ma, a breve te ne darò :) -- 12:08, ott 1, 2017 (UTC) :Mi hai messo in fallo! In realtà ho appena fatto qualche prova e non sono riuscito. Chiederò allo staff come si può fare :) -- 16:40, ott 7, 2017 (UTC) ::Certamente! :)-- 19:41, ott 9, 2017 (UTC) Galleria Ce l'ho: } descrizione } descrizione } descrizione }} Questo codice dovrebbe funzionare :). Poi, se vuoi aggiungere parametri, fallo alla funzione tag, in quest modo: Per l'altro problema, ci sto lavorando -- 16:46, ott 17, 2017 (UTC) :Per nulla, 1,2,3 sono i parametri che andrai a inserire quando richiami il template, in pratica i nomi delle immagini da inserire nella galleria. Il punto esclamativo è un template particolare che quando viene caricato viene letto come "|", altrimenti verrebbe letto come un parametro ulteriore della funzione "tag". La descrizione è opzionale ed è la descrizione dell'immagine che vuoi che appaia. Ovviamente anche quella può andare parametrizzata, tra le tre parentesi graffe. Sai già come funziona la parametrizzazione?-- 17:00, ott 17, 2017 (UTC) Parametrizzando Allora, sostanzialmente la parametrizzazione dei template è quella cosa che dice al sito l'ordine delle variabili da caricare nel template. Di default i parametri nel template sono numerati progressivamente 1, 2, 3, 4 e così via e vengono sostituite dal testo contenuto nella stringa per includere il codice, in particolare, quando in un template inserisci ad esempio il codice } dici semplicemente che quella parte di testo verrà decisa quando inserirai i parametri nella pagina in cui vuoi includere il template. L'inclusione del template si fa in questo modo: . Puoi anche dare un nome al parametro, ad esempio se io inserisco nella pagina del template " }", posso caricarlo senza dover seguire l'ordine numerico in questo modo: " ", dove "testo" è il codice che viene poi utilizzato nel template. Spesso però, soprattutto nelle funzioni parser (i temlate che cominciano con #), capita che il carattere "|" venga letto come fine del parametro e quindi il sito che lo legge in questo modo analizza la parte seguente come fosse il parametro successivo. Per ovvire al problema è stato creato il template " ", che se lo inserisci nel template viene letto correttamente dal codice, ma poi si trasforma in "|" e risolve il problema. Ti ho corretto il template:arc per farti vedere cosa intendo. Come puoi vedere, adesso funziona. Spero di essere stato il più chiaro possibile, ma se non hai capito qualcosa dimmi pure :)-- 20:04, ott 18, 2017 (UTC) Ecco... Non ancora, purtroppo non ho ancora avuto modo di guardarci apporfonditamente... Sorry ^^'-- 12:54, nov 26, 2017 (UTC) Novità Ciao! Comincio ora a studiare la questione motore di ricerca nella wiki, a breve avrai notizie :) :P.s. si, scusa ma ci ho messo un po' da quando me lo hai chiesto ^^'... Comunque buon anno!! -- 10:05, gen 4, 2018 (UTC) ::Eh il fatto è che tra esami all'università e impegni vari ritagliarsi un po' di tempo ultimamente mi è parecchio difficile ^^'-- 16:52, gen 9, 2018 (UTC) :::Per ora poco, ma ci sto guardando (...mentre studio per gli esami xD)-- 14:19, feb 6, 2018 (UTC) Grande Spirito Ciao c'è un errore nel titolo del personaggio di Grande spirito nella wiki è presente come Grande spriito. Ho provato a sistemarlo ma non ci sono riuscito. Sistemato--Ainer (discussioni) 09:04, gen 31, 2018 (UTC) Problema Editor Classico Ho provato a creare una pagina usando Editor classico nel crea ma quando provo a confermare i template (dopo aver inserito le varie informazioni) con ok non mi fa andare avanti e devo fare annulla. Sbaglio qualcosa io oppure è un problema della wiki? In realtà non ti saprei aiutare, perché essendo un collaboratore non registrato, hai un'interfaccia diversa da quella che vedo io. Tuttavia ti consiglio di creare le pagine nella modalità codice sorgente (è più facile di quel che sembra) e seguire passo passo le varie guide. Se incontri altri problemi puoi scrivermi nella posta della pagina fb della wiki, così ricevo subito la notifica!--Ainer (discussioni) 09:46, gen 31, 2018 (UTC) Capisco, grazie lo stesso. Ho fatto un'altra prova e ho notato che nell'anteprima non compare niente, in pratica si vede nera mentre prima si vedevano i consigli su cosa inserire. Ciao, anchio ho questo problema, con l'edicor classico non mi fa mettere nessun template. Il codice sorgente funziona ma i template, di qualsiasi tipo, no. Personalmente ho sempre trovato l'editor visuale (classico) molto scomodo per qualunque tipo di modifica. Consiglio a tutti di lavorare su "codice sorgente", una modalità di cui spaventa solo il nome. Tutti i template dovrebbero avere una guida per l'inserimento in versione codice sorgente.--Ainer (discussioni) 17:36, feb 8, 2018 (UTC) Chiacchere Ciao Ainer, mi dispiace ma non uso facebook. - Arrien (discussioni) 09:50, mar 21, 2018 (UTC) Pubblicazioni Web di Dominaria Ciao Ainer, come già sai le storie di Return to Dominaria non saranno tradotte in italiano, tuttavia i ragazzi di Traduzioni Magic: the Gathering - ITA hanno tradotto in italiano il primo episodio e rispondendo ad alcune domande nei commenti hanno detto di voler tradurre tutti gli episodi. Volevo copiare la traduzione ma mi è venuto un dubbio: dal momento che si tratta di una traduzione fatta su facebook posso copiarla nella wiki oppure no? P.S. auguri di buona pasqua. - Jace Vryn (discussioni) - Ciao, i collegamenti esterni di Return to Dominaria: Episode 1 vanno bene cosi? - Jace Vryn (discussioni) - Tu non rompi Tranquillo, sono io ad essere incasinatissimo e ad avere il tempo super limitato :s Per ora sono ancora in alto mare, ho però iniziato a guardare un po' la struttura della cosa e direi che si può fare tranquillamente :) -- Uhmmm Chiedo allo staff e ti riferisco subito :) -- :Si ho chiesto e purtroppo mi hanno detto che non è consentito agli utenti poter visualizzare tali dati :/ :Per quanto riguarda il deck, non ho faccialibbro e sono online veramente pochissimo, dubito riusciresti mai a trovarmi ^^' Però ci sto lavorando su, cercando di capire quale sia il codice js da inserire nel common :) -- Uhm.. Il template di facebok... Quale? ^^' vedere gli accessi e le visite dovrebbe essere visibile o dal pannello admin, però se non vedi le cose potrebbe essere un problema relativo a wikia, casomai un bug (ultimamente ci stanno smanettando su quelle componenti, quindi ne vangono fuori parecchi). No, nessuna novità, purtroppo, sto avendo un periodo veramente travagliato *Facepalm* -- facebook Allargare la colonna di destra nella home non si può fare, perché è un parametro fisso dato dal tag "mainpage-rightcolumn". Però puoi stringere il template facebook andando a variare i width="" e data-width=""; puoi farlo trasformando il parametro in un valore variabile oppure ricopiando il codice del template nella pagina principale :) -- Teferi Ciao, volevo segnalarti che nel template planeswalker Teferi risulta tra i planeswalker con la scintilla persa invece che negli attuali. Il piano di provenienza dei draghi antichi Se il concilio delle creste mors si trova su Dominaria, non è ovvio che anche Palladia e quindi tutti gli altri draghi antichi fossero di Dominaria, visto che a parte Bolas e Ugin non sono planeswalker? Malthael Archangel of Death (discussioni) 08:23, lug 9, 2018 (UTC) Ma nella prima storia di Core set 2019 viene mostrata la nascita di tutti loro, che avviene nello stesso punto e nello stesso momento, a parte Vaevictis, poco lontano. Quindi sono tutti di Dominaria. Malthael Archangel of Death (discussioni) 08:55, lug 9, 2018 (UTC) https://magic.wizards.com/en/articles/archive/magic-story/chronicle-bolas-twins-2018-06-13 Malthael Archangel of Death (discussioni) 09:08, lug 9, 2018 (UTC) First the brightest one uncurls. With the beat of pale wings, as it slows its descent, it opens its eyes and speaks: "Arcades Sabboth." By naming itself it takes control of its own destiny. No dragon would allow another to name it. Unlike the small beasts of the lower worlds, they always know exactly who they are. Then rises a dragon whose scales have a metallic sheen. His voice is measured and curious, as if surprised and delighted to discover he also has a name: "I am Chromium Rhuell. How interesting. What does this all mean?" A massive welter of reddish-green flashes outward to reveal spiral horns and a wild howl: "Palladia-Mors is my name! No one else can have it!" then notices another egg-fall in the foothills of a far distant mountain range as the great shadow's wings make another beat: "More egg-stones falling! Cousins!" (Vaevictis e il suo stormo, che compariranno nella storia successiva) The startled hunters and their dogs are so over-awed by her unexpected ferocity and shattering roar that they do not notice the last egg-stone. It unfurls into not one, but two small dragons born twinned together. Not twenty paces from the clearing they hit the canopy, crashing down through branches and, with twin thumps, come to rest on the forest floor amid a welter of needles and fern. "Ouch," says the smaller of the two. He rubs his head against the ground to wipe away a trickle of blood where the tough branches have scratched through the still-tender scales. The other one tries to shake open his bruised wings but is trapped by branches fallen like a net over him. A broken tree trunk pins his body. "I'm stuck," he says. "I'll help you," says the first, studying the other with a keen eye. "You're Nicol, aren't you? That's your name." "Of course it's my name. Hsst, quiet, Ugin. Look out there. What kind of greeting are they giving her? I don't trust them." Malthael Archangel of Death (discussioni) 09:17, lug 9, 2018 (UTC) - Ciao Ainer, nella storia Chronicle of Bolas: The Twins non viene mai detto che i draghi antichi sono nati su Dominaria. La storia dice "Da un battito d’ali della grande ombra, cadono sette pietre-uovo su un mondo che non è Tarkir"... ma non viene mai rivelato il nome del piano che potrebbe anche essere Dominaria ma per il momento non è noto oppure mi sono perso qualcosa io? - Vero, ma che io sappia Palladia-Mors e Arcades Sabboth dovrebbero essere stati confermati come nativi di Dominaria, almeno questo secondo le fonti pre-revisionist. È possibile che post-revisionist le cose siano cambiate e alla Wizzy abbiano deciso di dare un nuovo piano di provenienza, ma per ora ci atteniamo alle info che abbiamo. Se riesci a trovare qualche fonte ufficiale che conferma o smentisce le info che abbiamo sulla wiki, perfavore linkamela!--Ainer (discussioni) 08:37, lug 10, 2018 (UTC) Garth one-eye Chiedo scusa per l'inconveniente su Garth, ma non vedendolo nella lista dei pw ho dato per scontato che la pagina non ci fosse. In futuro controllerò. Dal mometno che la pagina non la posso eliminare lo fai tu? Malthael Archangel of Death (discussioni) 20:21, lug 24, 2018 (UTC) Salve Non riesco a mettermi in contatto con il mio amico, Trasimaco. Anche lui tenta di mettersi in contatto con me o di visualizzare le mie discussioni (Urizen74) ma non riesce a trovarmi. Si richiede assistenza. Grazie. Ti basta scrivere sulla sua pagina a questo link.--Ainer (discussioni) 07:49, ago 24, 2018 (UTC) Riassumere Ciao Ainer, cercherò di riassumere di più. Arrien (discussioni) 09:18, set 1, 2018 (UTC) Template Dominia Ciao Ainer, c'è un piccolo errore nel template: in piani naturali Vuoto Abissale si trova prima di Nuova Alara invece di Wildfire. Arrien (discussioni) 10: 09, 27 set, 2018 (UTC) Vuel Ciao Ainer, ho notato che Vuel è presente nella wiki come Vuel Capashen, ma ciò è sbagliato: Vuel è il fratello adottivo di Gerrard ma non è un Capashen. Arrien (discussioni) 9:32, 15 ott, 2018 (UTC) Sono d'accordo. Sistemo adesso la pagina di Volrath cosi poi cancelli Vuel. Appena finisco di aggiornare gli eventi di Dominaria aggiornerò anche le pagine su di lui. - Arrien Moderatore Grazie Ainer. - Arrien (discussioni) 09:10, 24 ott, 2018 (UTC) Telegram No. - Arrien (discussioni) 08:33, 5 nov, 2018 No mi spiace non uso i social. - Arrien Indistruttibile Ciao volevo chiederti se il proprietario di una carta indistruttibile lancia la magia poliformismo su di essa cosa succede. grazie. Potrei risponderti, ma non sarebbe il luogo adatto. Scrivi un commento nella pagina Indistruttibile!--Ainer (discussioni) 09:32, dic 3, 2018 (UTC) Il trio di cacciatori Missione completata :) - Arrien (discussioni) Ciao, ho sistemato anche Dainya e Elga. Devo fare lo stesso con Tibor e Lumia? -Arrien (discussioni) 10:25, dic 9, 2018 Problema caricamento Ciao, volevo inserire gli articoli sui luoghi dell'ultima storia (quella dei Selesnya) ma dopo che clicco su "successivo" il caricamento non va avanti ma continua all'infinito e posso solo tornare indietro. Alle volte accade... sono problemi della piattaforma legati ad alcuni aggiornamenti che stanno facendo. Sicuramente basterà riprovare più tardi, o al massimo domani, per fare tutto con tranquillità. Ciao Ainer, forse dipende dagli aggiornamenti, ma anchio ho problemi con il caricamento infinito: non mi permette di creare nuove pagine ma solo di modificare quelle già presenti nella wiki. -Arrien (discussioni) 09:37, dic 13, 2018 Riprovate, ho appena caricato una carta senza riscontrare nessun problema!--Ainer (discussioni) 14:46, dic 13, 2018 (UTC) Massima allerta neutralizzazione *Salve *Avrei un dubbio sulla carta high alert o massima allerta *Quando io attacco con una creatura e high alert è in campo, nel momento in cui dichiaro l'attacco, l'effetto di high alert va in pila? E se si l'avversario può usare un'istantanea counterspell come Dissolve(dileguare) per neutralizzare high alert? Grazie mille Quella di Massima Allerta non è un'abilità innescata, ma un'abilità statica (mi riferisco all'abilità di assegnare danno in base alla costituzione e all'attacco delle creature con Difensore), quindi non passa dalla pila e non può essere in alcun modo counterata. L'abilità di STAP è invece un'abilità attivata e pertanto potrebbe essere neutralizzata da carte come Disallow o Stifle. Queste domande sul regolamento, in assenza dell'articolo relativo alla carta in questione, le puoi fare sulla nostra pagina facebook, dove siamo più celeri nella risposta! ;) --Ainer (discussioni) 14:51, mar 26, 2019 (UTC) Art nei racconti Ciao Ainer, mi spiace ma non c'è la faccio a caricare le immagini (come avrai sicuramente notato vado e vengo come il vento proprio a causa del poco tempo XD ). Quindi inizierò a inserire ART nelle storie. Domanda: In Children of the Nameless non ci sono immagini nel libro, ma i ragazzi di MTG Traduzioni hanno deciso di inserire varie immagini delle espansioni di Innistrad per dare un pò di colore alla storia. Devo inserire ART anche lì? - Jace Vryn (discussioni) - Nomi non tradotti Ciao Ainer, le pagine sono queste: *Pietra dell’Anima (Seelenstone) *Angelo Senza Nome (The Nameless Angel) *Accessi (Approaches) *Pantano (Bog) *Ponte di Hremeg (Hremeg’s Bridge) *Il Maniero (The Manor) *Prioria (Priory) Verlasen è lasciata col nome del libro così come tutti gli altri personaggi tranne l'Angelo Senza Nome: Verlasen lista personaggi secondari di Innistrad - Jace Vryn (discussioni) - Art Planeswalker War of the Spark Giappone Scusa se rompo ma se hai tempo potresti inserire nelle gallerie dei vari planeswalker di War of the Spark le loro Art giapponesi? Alcune sono veramente belle! Sono queste: Japanese Alternate-Art Planeswalkers Se non puoi fa niente. Ciao. Sisi, l'idea è inserire anche quelle. Ma prima vorrei finire di sistemare le pedine, per poi concentrarmi su quello che manca.--Ainer (discussioni) 07:45, mag 10, 2019 (UTC) Template Guardiani e Planeswalkers Ciao volevo segnalarti che nel Template Guardiani mancano sia Teferi che Kaya. Mentre nel Template Planeswalkers Dack, Gideon e Domri sono ancora negli attuali anche se sono morti, mentre Bolas risulta anche lui negli attuali mentre dovrebbe essere in scintilla esaurita o persa. Si, hai ragione, appena posso faccio le dovute modifiche, anche se aspetterò ancora un po' prima di spostare Dack Fayden tra i deceduti, questo perché muore nella versione del trailer in reverse. Aspetto di avere conferme ufficiali prima di procedere a quest'ultimo cambiamento.--Ainer (discussioni) 22:30, mag 28, 2019 (UTC) Rat Ciao Ainer, l'art di Araithia Shokta si trova qui: Storytelling in Magic: the Gathering Panel at ECCC 2019 e sulla wiki in inglese qui: https://mtg.gamepedia.com/Araithia_Shokta. -Arrien (discussioni) 08:10, lug 26, 2019 (UTC) Collegamenti esterni Visto che mancano le fonti nella quasi totalità delle pagine, ti spiace se le metto io quando riesco a trovarle? Intendo le storie o gli articoli del sito principale di Magic, non altre wiki. Aurelia Perchè non cambiare l'immagine di Aurelia? Non era una fanart quella che ho messo, ma la versione di Guilds of Ravnica: Guild Kits. Discord Amministratori Innanzitutto, Ciao! A quanto pare sono tornato in vita! Innanzitutto scusami perché ho visto che ho una valanga di messaggi e probabilmente me ne sono persi svariati ^^` Vado subito al sodo: con lo staff di Fandom, si stava cominciando ad istituire una serie di canali discord per gli amministratori dedicati alle community principali, per rendere la comunicazione con lo staff più immediata ed agevole possibile. Saresti interessato a partecipare? -- ::Molto più semplice: ti arriverà una mail con il link di invito al canale! ::grazie ancora per la disponibilità! :: -- Regolamento Salve ainer Scusa per il disturbo ma io avrei un piccolo quesito: un mio avversario mi incanta con "maledizione della loquacità " io giocando korvold posso sacrificare l incantesimo essendo il controllore o devo sacrificare altro ? Inoltre con "maledizione della loquacità " pesca il controllore e il giocatore attacante o il giocatore attacante e il proprietario della carta ??? Grazie della risposta Ciao, non puoi, perché la maledizione non è un tuo permanente, ma è di proprietà di un avversario, sotto il controllo di un avversario. Comunque per queste domande sul regolamento, scrivimi pure sui social (Facebook e Instagram) della wiki, trovi il link in home!--Ainer (discussioni) 15:29, dic 30, 2019 (UTC)